ekotheworldfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kaidah
Welcome Hi, welcome to EKO the WORLD Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kaidah page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lox Lain (Talk) 16:33, February 20, 2012 Hey - That was Accyrsed - (one of four characters of that name) and yes, that cape was a reward from "Snow&Wind A Set". Hope that helps! Unfortunately I cannot remember its name. And in the page showing the rewards, the last time I checked it was not translated. Don't worry about pictures for the items for this event. I'm on it already, just need until Friday to put them up. Accyrsed 13:57, March 1, 2012 (UTC) SOS Event That's up to you. If you want to do the pictures of the monsters, go ahead. I can do it though if you don't want to. You've been doing quite a lot lately. I can do the monster pictures if you would like. But if you've already taken them or want to do them, that's fine too. I can get the photos of the items, however, if you don't mind. I just can't do them tonight but tomorrow (if I get the drops that is). Actually...if you get any items and you want to do the screenshots, either way is fine with me. Two people working on drop screenshots is quite faster than one. Lemme know what your highest level is, alright? Want to know which monsters I need to focus on. Thanks, Accyrsed 20:57, March 1, 2012 (UTC) We've both been doing a lot lately. Pretty soon we'll be ranked #1 & #2 and Lox will be #3. lol. I added my character's levels to my profile, but I've pretty much got the entire Fighter class tree to level 10, with my Dragon classes each at 15. I'm focusing mostly on my Saber at the moment so I'll be fighting the L15+ Bokas. I've already gotten a hat drop (don't recall the name atm) from the Green L10 Boko so I can put a pic up of that if you like. I've also gotten Boko Tachibanas from both the L10's and L15's. I'll update them on the event page. btw - this is a much better way of communicating than broken messages back and forth on each others pages. We really need a proper forum. Kaidah 23:56, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Proper forum eh? Check this out: "Chat:WikiEditing". Made it so that it may help us out a bit. I've scouted almost all maps, so you know. Only one event enemy remains, and it is L25 Yellow (or Green) Hina Boko, located at Airus Mountain. The rest have been all accounted for and drops have been noted. If you find any other ones besides the ones on the event page, let me know please so that I may "procure" some drops. Accyrsed 21:57, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I've reached L23 and a half! I'm ready whenever you are to fight these "Green Hina Boka L25" at Airus Mountain. If you have any "Elrond MAG Drink", they may help quite a lot. Instead of 10-13 MP per 10sec, you get 30-43 MP per 10sec. Namely, great against strong monsters. I have six nonetheless, so I will be using one. I can tank the majority of the time in that case, unless you have some you want to use. (they last 2 hours apiece) Accyrsed 00:16, March 5, 2012 (UTC) "Chat:WikiEditing" You had mentioned we needed a way to communicate without "fragged messages". I've made this page so that we can do that, and archive our chat at the same time. Not to mention it gets organized better and easily accessible by others. Page: "Chat:WikiEditing" If you don't like the idea, let me know and I will delete the page. If you have any suggestions to improve it, also, let me know. Accyrsed 21:14, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Ranking Finally did it - #1 on the wiki =D. Guarantee one of us will hold that position, at least for a little while. Doubt I shall have it too long, but anyways, figured I'd let you know. Never expected to position first. Accyrsed 16:50, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Bastard! lol. Congrats. =) I'll be right behind you at #2 before long. Hey, have you noticed how my talk page is looking more and more like one of the regular wiki pages? Maybe I should start posting some pics here as well. lol. Kaidah 19:30, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Now that you mention it, it truly does. I try to organize the messages I write but sometimes this happens... Accyrsed 20:31, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Dropouts (Lagouts) Yes, the lagouts happen all the time on IPods, namely the older generations having more, I believe. IPad 2 works great, but graphics are crap when zoomed in 2x (graphics are worse than IPod and IPhone in general, so 2x looks like 4x4 pixels per pixel). Also heard older IPhones run it bad. So namely only the IPhone 4/4s runs it well. All of the others have bad quirks, some bad some minor. That's why I want (or hope for) data packet downloads, so lagouts can no longer occur (or less often, and I don't have to do low view distance, no shadows, 6 characters max, no audio, disable other characters equip etc.). We need a petition for it. But how would we do- Already have an idea. Give me a day or two to type it up. Wanna make it sound professional. ---- I undid one of your revisions, but my reasons did not show up. I'm pasting the reasons here so everything's transparent and we all know what we're thinking. 1. Let's not use the front page to announce maintenance updates since it's not really about EKO the game itself. 2. Perhaps making a "EKO News History" article and inserting news such as maintenance dates would be more appropriate. 3. If ending a message with " -EKO Operations Staff", then make sure that anybody reading the article clearly understands that you are copying/quoting something said by a staff member. For example, enclosing the text in quotes, or prefacing the text with "According to EKO Staff...", or adding your sig to the bottom, etc. We want to avoid a misunderstanding whereby a reader believes that an actual EKO staff member posted the message on this wiki. Cheers and beers, Lox Lain 03:32, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I probably should have realized that when I posted it. Sorry about that. It won't happen again. :) Kaidah 12:47, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Current Event Come on...really? I was waiting the entire day to post this event! Meh. Gathered stuff for an hour before this was on fully. Apparently I am always too late. What the crap? Nah, I'm not mad. Just was hoping to do it, sorta... I call pics of items and monsters (or the first few or so - since I can do them easily). Mind if I pic the 2nd event then? Ah, who am I kidding...doesn't matter who does it. Accyrsed 19:37, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Bwahaha! Ninja'd. lol. :P No worries. You usually end up putting up more event info than I do anyway. Go nuts. :) Kaidah 20:04, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I will. Hopefully this event rewards unlike the previous. All those special items replaced with "Lottery Ticket" became Fuse Pots and Charge Hammers. I got none of them. At all...annoyed and confused. If this does not give turnout better than the previous...I am not sure what I am going to do. On lighter news, I discovered the iPhone 3S runs the game maximized fine (32 characters, high view scale, shadows, other player equip, all names on, etc.) which means I shall no longer drop out every ten minutes. At max every hour, or two. Finally no dropouts. More enjoyment. Accyrsed 20:57, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Good to hear. All that dropping had to have been annoying as heck. I don't know what I got for the lottery tickets. I'll have to check. Maybe I had better luck. *fingers crossed* edit: I mostly got fuse pots and hammers as well. I did get a Springy Umbrella that I wouldn't have otherwise, but that's only 1 cosplay item as opposed to the at least 2 (possibly 3 if the 2000K reward was one instead of a loto ticket) I would have gotten. Kaidah 01:04, March 14, 2012 (UTC)